


I have a crush on you

by comicmcfly



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicmcfly/pseuds/comicmcfly
Summary: This fiction is going to be a little bit of an AU instead of having firefighter Stella Kidd come in after Jimmy's Lifted. I will be adding an original character.I haven't written a fiction in almost 8 years so please inform me if anything needs to be changed, etc. thank you.
Relationships: Brian ''Otis'' Zvonecek/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	I have a crush on you

The chief came into the dining hall to inform all the members of firehouse 51 a new firefighter will be coming in. They are transferring from Firehouse 105. Everyone at the station thought this was going to be another guy knowing the history of firehouse 105. 

Otis was stocking up on items onto truck 81, When this tall dark-haired woman came in and said 

“Hi, I'm Quinn Davis.”

Otis looked at the woman and saw that she was beautiful. She was about 5/8 curvy black hair green eyes and I had loads of tattoos and a big smile.

Otis smiled back and said welcome I'm Brian.

Quinn Davis point of view.

First day at the new fire station and I'm freaking out are these guys going to treat me like house 105? I came in wearing my work uniform that was a little tight on top because I left it in the dryer for too long.  
Ran into this guy who was putting away items. I said my name was Davis and he told me his name was Brian. He was about my height and had this funny looking mustache that I found to be sexy. He also had dark hair and eyes. He was really cute. I walked into the dining area to find the rest of the crew sitting and chatting. 

“Hi I'm Quinn Davis”

Hermann welcomed me with open arms; he introduced me to munch, Captain Cassidy, and the rest of the crew. A few weeks have passed and I have gotten used to being around 51. I found that Otis and Joe were best friends and always up to crazy stunts. I also enjoy working with Dawson and the other crew members.   
One night the crew went to Molly's they all wanted to relax and have some drinks so I went with them. I started to hang out with Otis more. He was sweet, kind and really funny. I don't think he showed that side to people very often. 

At Molly's Otis asked me about my tattoos and I went into details letting him know that I was just a big nerd for Supernatural, comic books and Star Wars. That's when Otis got very excited. He has never met a woman that was into Supernatural and tons of comic books and his favorite movie (Star Wars). He asked me what kind of comic booksI was into. I inform Otis that I was into dark horse comic books and that me and my brothers have been reading them since we were kids. 

Otis and I spent the rest of the night drinking, having shots and talking about different types of comic books. The rest of the crew was a little weirded out on how much we had in common, even though we came from two different worlds.  
I don't know if it was the drinks talking or the fact that we had so much in common but I started to see Otis in a different light.   
A week has passed since I started to notice in a different light. I started to see things that I haven't before, the way his lips moved when he was talking to me about his favorite topics and the funny faces he would do when he didn't want to follow orders. The sparkle in his eyes every time he smiled at me. At this point I knew I was in trouble. I can't date someone that I work with, but half of me wanted to be with him. I just pushed all my feelings away, so I didn’t have to break any personal rules I gave myself.   
Or so I thought myself this. 

About a month later I heard Otis went on a date with another woman. I felt all my feelings rush back. I think the rest of the crew knew I had strong feelings for Otis. At first I didn't know how to handle my feelings. I would just take out my anger on other people. Finally Herman came up to me and informed me that he knew about my feelings for Otis and that I should make a point of letting him know.   
It was a very cold night in Chicago, when I went to meet up with Otis. I had on a nice pair of jeans with high heel boots. I was nervous sitting at the bar. I ordered two shots of tequila and drank them in less than 5 minutes. Otis didn't take that long to meet me. When h(beers) . At this point I knew I had to say something. I turned to look at Otis. I just said “Otis I think I'm in love with you.” Otis looked at me slowly with a grin and said I was waiting for you to tell me. While at the same time leaning in and kissing me.


End file.
